


Always Remember Us This Way

by MiriMuffinsWorld



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA-AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Temporary Character Death, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld
Summary: Drabbles that were inspired by the song Always Remember Us This Way from A Star Is Born. Updated as inspiration hits me.





	1. You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I usually don’t really do drabbles so constructive criticism is always appreciated. Let me know what you think :)

It had been a normal day. I was on my way to work, listening to my favourite podcast and walking the few blocks to the shop. Then a car crushed into a lamppost right in front of me.

And suddenly the chaos was everywhere. There were shots, fire and screaming. I was yanked to the side by the arm just as another car flew over the first one into a building just where I had stood frozen in shock a second ago. I turned to my saviour and there was a fire in his eyes, a fire that engulfed me as soon as he laid eyes on me. It started running through my veins and everything was possible, even escaping the cops’ crossfire seemed like the easiest thing. Because we were the fire and fire couldn’t hurt us anymore.

 

_The shoot out on Saturday between police officers and members of the Fake AH Crew caused several casualties. Among the five officers of LSPD there was one civilian who succumbed to the severe burns from an exploding car earlier this evening._


	2. Every time we say goodbye, baby, it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this one later but I wanted to get it out. Let me know what you think :)

She knew that he would wake up. She knew that he would be fine in a while. It had happened too many times. Some officer got the occasional lucky shot or the crew’s shenanigans got out of hand. Michael had died at least a thousand times since they had met. She knew that he always came back. She knew that he would wake up in a few hours, a little disoriented but completely healthy. She knew all these things. But seeing him motionless with all his blood on him not inside him; it hurt every time.

She always feared that this would be the one time he didn’t wake up, the one time he wouldn’t come back.

She didn’t cry anymore. In the beginning, there had always been tears. But she had cried them all. Now, she just cradled her dead husband’s body, stroking his hair, making sure he woke up in her arms. There were no tears anymore. Just a silent dread that something might be wrong and the silent relief when he did wake up, a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity or force had given her her husband back time and time again.


End file.
